There are known two different types of such a transfer lifter, single post type transfer lifter for transfer of small, light loads and dual post type transfer lifter for transfer of bulky, heavy loads. It would be understood that a larger transfer lifter having two pairs of support posts arranged in parallel is also available.
The traditional support posts for guiding the lifting carriage are different in the cross sectional shape between the single post type and the dual post type. Hence, more than one of the types of the support posts are needed for use, which will increase the cost of a transfer system. Also, such a traditional support post has commonly guide rails projecting outward therefrom for guiding the lifting carriage. The projecting guide rails tend to be damaged from hitting against other objects during transportation or installation.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a carriage guiding post which can equally be employed in both a single post type transfer lifter and a dual post type transfer lifter and also, has carriage guide rail means arranged to be hardly injured.
In common, the carriage guiding post of the present invention is intended for mounting on a base and/or carrying at top a carriage lift driving means, thus being a member component of a transfer lifter. It is also possible that two or more of the carriage guiding posts are coupled lengthwisely for matching the extensive length of carriage lifting movement. It is thus another object of the present invention to provide a carriage guiding post which can be coupled to another carriage guiding post or other components easily and accurately.